1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event acquisition control method, an acquisition apparatus configured to acquire an event, and a processing apparatus configured to notify an event.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a network system which shares an event among clients. More specifically, suppose that a specific client has executed a service on a server, which is connected with the client via a network and that another client acquires an event that occurs in relation to the service from the server. In this case, the client that acquires the event acquires a desired event by executing polling, i.e., by periodically giving an inquiry to the server.
In acquiring data by polling, in order to acquire the data at real time as precisely as possible, it is necessary to execute inquiries to the server at intervals as short as possible. However, in this case, a communication load may increase. In order to solve the above-described problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-080187 discusses a method in which a server calculates an optimum timing for next polling based on a record of communication by a client and notifies the client of the calculated optimum polling timing.
In the conventional method described above, the polling interval or the polling timing is determined according to system management information previously registered on a server or a client, such as a schedule or a communication status. However, if processing has been started by a user operation, the conventional control method cannot execute polling control according to the user operation.